This invention relates to hair rinsing devices, the term "rinsing" being used in this specification to include hair washing and applying to hair a treatment agent such as a solution of neutralizing agent. The hair rinsing devices according to the invention find particular, but not exclusive use, in the field of permanent waving.
Permanent waving is quite a complicated procedure which comprises the following steps:
(1) Washing the hair PA1 (2) Rolling the hair in curlers PA1 (3) Applying chemical solution A PA1 (4) Allowing chemical solution A to take effect PA1 (5) Rinsing the hair thoroughly PA1 (6) Applying chemical solution B PA1 (7) Allowing chemical solution B to take effect PA1 (8) Removing the curlers PA1 (9) Rinsing the hair PA1 (10) Drying the hair
The rinsing step (5) is critical as, if solution A is not completely rinsed away, the waving will fail and the whole procedure will have to be repeated. As complete rinsing is so important, a rinsing time of ten minutes is recommended and the hairdresser must ensure that the most dense portions of hair receive the most attention. Clearly the rinsing step is tedious to perform, tending to lead to lapses of concentration on the part of the hairdresser with the consequence that patches of hair may not be completely rinsed and the waving fails.
Numerous devices have been proposed to reduce the labor involved in permanent waving and in performing other hair treatments. These devices require the use of pumps, motors or complicated mechanical movements in order to achieve the desired result; and in most cases the use of guards or total enclosures for the head are necessary to prevent splashing and fluid loss, in particular from fluid directed upwardly at the back of the user's head. Most of these devices include a hood or helmet which fits over the head and has its edges in sealing engagement therewith. Such devices tend to be uncomfortable to wear and impair inspection of the hair during treatment. Typical of such devices and one which also incorporates a small basin, above which the user's head is supported, is the automatice hair dressing apparatus disclosed in UK Pat. No. 1,272,394 (Parker). This apparatus comprises two head segments, each of which is mounted at one end for oscillatory movement, the other end being resiliently urged into sealing engagement with the user's head. A spray head is mounted on each segment as well as brush or sponge pads. In use the segments are driven by an electric motor to oscillate together about an axis approximately parallel to the user's neck.